


Pickle's little noodle

by TheArtOfDragons



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, One Night Stands, Single Dad AU, Single Parents, Teen Angst, noodle being adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtOfDragons/pseuds/TheArtOfDragons
Summary: Murdoc was a simple man, living out his twenties getting through adulthood until one night a certain someone was delivered to his doorstep. Now, he has a little noodle to take care of and bumpy roads he must drive on for the next few decades.... Fun!





	1. Little noodle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This fic was inspired by spacefeel's single dad AU. you can find them on Tumblr give them a follow! https://spacefeeel.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. It is pretty fun writing this fic! please send me some valid constructive criticism as I wish to improve my work. Thank you and enjoy!

Rain peacefully tapped onto the outside windows and thunder lowly growls creating a soothing tune as most stormy nights do. Murdoc was sitting on his torn, ripped couch cup of scotch in hand. He enjoyed Saturday nights such as these. Where the banging club music was not in his ears and thrusting into his brain and something soothing has replaced it. It made him feel at peace and god forbid he starts to think of the bills that are to be due soon or the boring soulless work he has Monday (at least it lets him live somewhat comfortably), those will stress him out till no end no matter the setting, He just closed his eyes and enjoyed the music Mother Nature loves to play.

 

_Knock, knock, knock_

 

Murdoc's peaceful illusion was shattered once he heard a hand hitting the wooden door multiple times. He opened his eyes and instinctively looked towards it. From what he could recall it was 12 am who the hell was out bothering wankers at this hour?

 

_Knock, knock, knock_

 

There it was again. Might as well see who it was and what they wanted.

"Hold yo fuckin horses!" He grumpily answered as He got up from the rickety old sofa and walked towards the door. His long clawed fingers wrapped around the knob and turned and with a push it opened to the outside world.

"Hello?" He asked once he processed that there was no one at his door. He stood confused for a moment until he heard a strange noise coming from below. It was a quiet noise, sounded like a whine from a kid, a really young kid as if the kid just woken up from a nap. He looked down to see a basket with a baby inside, eyes closed, umbrella over the child in order to keep dry. Murdoc was both surprised and confused. Why would someone just abandon a child and leave it on HIS doorstep? Murdoc doesn't know a single thing about raising a kid. He does wish to have a family one day but not this soon. He looked up and down the drenched street for anyone who might've been the culprit and in the distance he sees a faint image of a figure. It seemed to be around 5 foot with it hunched over and back turned towards him trying desperately not to be seen.

"Hey!" Murdoc yelled as he rushed down the steps of his city house but as soon as the words left his mouth the figure took off in a sprint heading for the street corner.

The black haired man tried to run after the figure but it was too late, the figure already disappeared and it would be a wild goose chase at that point. Besides, there was an abandoned baby resting on his doorstep. With a sigh, the drenched man turned back towards his house and climbed the steps picking up the umbrella and basket as he made his way inside.

 

"We're sorry the number you called is not available at this time, please leave the message at the-"

"For fuck's sake Hobbs how the hell are you busy at this time?!" He slammed the house phone into the receiver in an attempt to relieve frustration. Instead, it just made the once peaceful sleeping baby cry in fear of the man's temper. He turned to the little guy who was on the kitchen counter still in the basket. Anger and frustration soon washed away as soon as he picked up the kid. He didn't know how to soothe a baby but he did the first he thought to do.

"Shh... it's okay. I didn't mean to scare you.. shh" he said in his most soothing voice trying to imitate the behavior of parents he saw in tv and film. His long fingers rubbing the back of the kid's large head, the baby leaned against his chest still hysteric. He couldn't put his finger on it but for some reason, he felt all warm and fuzzy inside as he soothed a mini person whom he just met an hour earlier. Minutes pass and the baby slowly but surely calms down and eventually fell silent once again. Murdoc sighed out of relief welcoming the silence as he looked down to the being in his arms who is now looking up at him with wide eyes. Murdoc examined the kid and revealed that it was a healthy and beautiful baby girl with eyes similar to Murdoc's... wait.. what?...

Murdoc stepped back a bit upon realization and his mind started to race. Could she be his kid? Is it possible that the person who abandoned her on his front step isn't just a total stranger but someone he hooked up with? This caused him to start thinking back to the past few months. Did he knock a girl up and wasn't aware of it? He took another look at the- his baby. She seemed to be about 4 to 6 weeks old so it was probably a girl he slept with 10 or so months ago. He paced back and forth thinking about the many women he slept with in the past year and trying to find a suspect then he stopped when it hit him.

A small Japanese girl, 5'5, about 23 years old. He met the chick at a club not too far from his house maybe a half a mile or so. He took her to his place once they were extremely buzzed and had a typical one night stand nothing really special, she left before Murdoc even woke up and from what he could recall not ever putting on a condom or her saying she was on the pill, maybe she did and was lying. Murdoc didn't know and didn't care anymore, he was in a pickle and needed Russel to help him get out. Murdoc rushed to the nearest pair of jeans and while putting them on stumbled over to the coat rack. Snatching his jacket and umbrella he placed on the former and grabbed his baby girl making sure she was neatly wrapped in a blanket. Busting out of the house he opened the device and rushed into the stormy night.

 

Russell sighed as he looked down to at the messy pile of paperwork scattered before him. Sleep threaten to close his eyes and he wouldn't let it as he keeps stressing over the bills that are almost due. So much is happening the past few weeks possibly more so than when he took over the store two years ago and also fresh out of high school...

Man, the twelve years he'd spent in both the American and English school systems already feels like another life to him. 10 in New York and the last 2 in London, the only reason he really moved was so he can take his father's record store and also to escape his demons back in Brooklyn which he did sort of achieve, the customers he sees on daily basis are usually so nice and friendly that they make him feel at home in this foreign place.

The most memorable is a little 13-year-old blue haired boy named Stuart pot. Who would always stop by on his way home from school to either browse, buy a record or just sit and chat with the staff. They always welcomed him and talk about music, often joke that he was gonna work there in the near future. Russel doesn't mind that one bit as he enjoyed the kid's company as he would make an excellent employee with his great taste and vast knowledge in music not to mention his wonderful personality that made the work day go by a little bit faster. Another customer was Murdoc Niccals, a former employee at the shack before Russel took over but became good friends when Russ moved here granted Murdoc was sort of a dick when they first met but he eventually warmed up to him and started to have a beer or two at each other's place. They trusted each other and when Niccals needed help he'd go to Russ and vice versa.

 

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

 

The loud and sudden noise made Russel wake from his thoughts and look towards the door. It was aggressive and demanding, Hobbs assumed it must be been the local goons tryin' to start trouble. He rolled his eyes as he got up from his chair and grabbed a nearby baseball bat, reaching for the door handle he reared his other arm ready to swing and opened the door.

"Alright! Who in the hell is-" he stopped when he saw the figure standing in front of him "Oh, Murdoc" he said casually as the familiar face was registered into his brain. The face had a mix of stress and slight anger with it being a little energetic.

"Finally! I have been trying to get in touch With you for hours! I need your help!" He said loudly, enough to be really close to a yell. It wasn't until Russel stepped aside to let Murdoc walk past that he noticed he was holding a bundle in his arms. Something that was wrapped by a light blue blanket. "What's up?" He asked his 24-year-old friend.

"Oh, nothing much just got a child delivered to my doorstep!" Niccals said spinning his head around so fast he could've snapped it right off his neck. "What?" Hobbs questioned as he looked at his frantic friend. Murdoc took a deep breath and clarified "Someone dropped off a baby girl at my doorstep and ran off, I think that someone was an old hook up and this is my baby." Niccals gestured Russ's attention to the light blue bundle in his own arms.

"Do you remember anyone you could've gotten pregnant?" Russ asked.

"I remember this one chick.. she was Japanese... uh, she had black hair... I forgot everything else she told me... a-and I am not sure what the hell I should do!" he exclaimed as he gave The New York native his baby and started to stressfully pace around the room. Russ looked down at the little girl. She was looking up at him with big eyes currently unaware of what is happening, the memories being processed at this moment will be soon forgotten as she grows older.

"Well, what do you want for the kid?" Russ asks looking at his frantic friend.

"I want.. I want the little noodle to be safe, to be a kid... what else do fathers wish for their daughters?" Murdoc asks. Russ blinks for a moment.

"What makes you so sure that this is your little girl?" The question made the green man stop his pacing and look at Hobbes. "Russ... I don't know how to explain it but.. I feel it in my gut.. she is my daughter and she is gonna be raised by yours truly" he meant to say all of that except for the last part which came out right from his subconscious like he decided this was his child the moment she was conceived and caused the Yankee to widen his eyes in surprise.

"You are gonna raise a child on your own? Do you know how expensive and time consuming that is?" Russ laughs at how foolish his buddy was being. Murdoc doesn't have enough money to raise a child he gets around 4,000 dollars per month which adds up to a 48k salary. He is gonna have to use a fourth to half of that income for his 'baby' and living on 2000 dollars a month is difficult.

"Russ... I know I may be stupid but I don't want to just abandon the kid as her mother did.. would you please help me out?" The man didn't have to say anything before Murdoc sensed his disapprovalRuss heavily exhaled and looked at Murdoc. There was no point in changing his mind when the man puts his mind to something no amount of arguing and bickering will change his mind. Besides, this might be good for Murdoc.. give him the motivation to have more self-discipline and control.

"Alright, Murdz.. you got it... I will help you out but if we at any time can't support the kid any longer we are taking her to the orphanage and no amount of kicking or screaming will change my mind. Got it?"

"Yes yes, thank you so much, man." Murdoc happily complies with moist eyes.

"So what are you gonna name her?" Russel asks finally a few moments of silence.

"I.. don't know what to call the little noodle" the dumb baby name made both of them chuckle a little. "How about little noodle?" Russ jokingly suggests

"How about just noodle?" He asks.

"Perfect, welcome to the world noodle this is your papa Murdoc and I am his friend Russel. We can't wait to get to know you." The Yankee gently says to the child in his arms. They can't put their fingers on it but something tells the men that noodle is gonna stick around for a while and both are completely okay with that.


	2. Father's eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nightmare, Murdoc has he has to think about the decisions he makes and if they are really the wisest.

_"Dad!" A voice called from the darkness surrounding Murdoc. He didn't hear it before yet it was so familiar to him._  
_He looked around trying to find the source but it was useless there was black all around. No, not black just no color at all._  
_"Dad! Help me!" The voice called again_  
_"I'm coming pumpkin!" He called out into the abyss. Did he call out? He didn't feel his mouth move at all but he did hear the second voice come from him..._

_What the bloody hell is going on?_

_Soon he felt tattered boots knock on hard floors as he felt himself jogging in a random direction. It didn't seem he had any control over his body his subconscious was just doing all the work. As he ran a light started to appear. It seemed to come from a small square doorway just in the distance. The other side was filled with warm color, presenting themselves like a flame in the fireplace. As it came closer he ran faster, his footsteps getting louder and more rapid as he kept hearing the command "help me" and the word "Dad" from the familiar yet strange voice. He burst through the entry to find a small Japanese girl looking into the distance in utter horror. She was dressed in a black and white striped shirt with black shorts and black boots, pretty gothic. They were both standing on some floating island which was being attacked by two helicopters and being taken down by the crafts._  
_The current situation made Murdoc practically shit his pants as he felt overwhelming fear._

 _Not for him but for the girl looking on. Without thinking he rushed to the girl and reached for her but as he was about to grab her she turned around to look at him. Even though her bangs partially covered her eyes he still couldn't help but notice. Those eyes. The eyes that look just like Murdoc's. But it is only for a moment before the girl fell over the edge that look of horror still on her face. "NOODLE!"_  
  
  
  
"Huh?"

 

  
Murdoc jolted up from the unconscious abyss. Air cradling his head instead of the hard wooden backboard. He opened his eyes as his brain processed where he was and what he was doing.  
He was sitting up on his bed in his night clothes, his legs covered by the covers. He had that dream again. That goddamn dream… he has no idea why he keeps having it. He's had it for three weeks now ever since the day he found her. Even though the baby is at Russel’s place and is being taken care for him but he couldn't help but be stressed and feel a little guilty. Every time he was alone in his apartment he feels exactly what he felt when he was on the couch in the back of the record store cradling her. All he could do was stare at her as he thought about why he was so quick to adopt her and was starting to question why he was so quick to accept her. It is very uncharacteristic of him to do such a thing. So, why? Granted, he was annoyed that some wanker decided it'd be a good idea to deliver a kid to his doorstep. He expressed that to the baby the first hour he met her. But then, a face came into his mind.

A face he hated for such a long time. A face he wanted to spite. The face he never wants to become or be worse than. That face belongs to a 'great' father Sebastian Niccals. God, that bastard. Murdoc remembers the day he got kicked out, he stole a cigarette from his father as he usually did and minded his own business smoking. Soon, that asshole found out and decided to drunkenly yell at him! Normally he'd just sit and take it but he was tired of Sebastian's shit and talked back. This, of course, leads to a heated argument and caused a suitcase to be thrown at Murdoc and a demand from Sebastian to quote "Get the fuck out or I'll break your nose!" End quote.

Maybe that's why Murdoc was quick to adopt noodle. Why he and Russel worked hard to hide her from the government and to make a false passport and social security number. To lie their way into making her a registered human being. Thank satan they weren't found out yet. Why he lost so much sleep in the coming weeks. Why every time he closes his eyes he has that damn dream. He just wanted to stick it to his old man and show that he is better than him and not just abandon his kid the way he did and be a fucking father. And a good one at that but Maybe, he is just as bad but with a different coat of paint. What good person would adopt a kid for purely selfish reasons? He is selfish. He is a douche. He is Sebastian. Not deserving of this little girl.

‘Ugh stop beating yourself up mudz’ Murdoc thinks as he goes to turn on the lamp on his bedside table. Maybe a trip to the fridge and a shot can do him some good he thinks as he wanders to the kitchen and turns on the light once he entered. As he adjusted to the brightness his eyes immediately land on his house phone next to the doorway. Murdoc regularly checks up on noodle and Russ in order to make sure they are doing okay by calling them or visiting them at either the shack or his apartment. And the habit let his hands go for the phone and dial Russel’s house number.

 

After a few rings, Murdoc started to think this wasn't the best time and was about to hang up until a tired sounding voice answered.

“Hello?”

 

“Russel?” Murdoc said in his tired, raspy voice very obvious he just woke up.

 

“Oh, Murdoc,” Russel says in recognition

 

“Yea it's me... again. Listen, can you put noodle on the line?” Murdoc says with a hint of sadness in his voice

 

“Ugh, Murdoc you know she can't talk yet let alone make sounds that sound like words.”

 

“I know. I just.. I just want to know if she is okay…”

 

“This the third time this week you called. Something going on?” The New Yorkian is practically psychic at this point in their friendship. Knowing when something is bothering his good friend despite Russ's willingness to talk Murdoc did feel the need to answer honestly. 

 

“I just am just a little worried about her. That is all.” 

 

“Murdoc. I know you better come on, something is bothering you.” Russ doesn't need to do anything but just give a little push to have Murdoc talk about what is pent up inside him.

 

“Okay, well I’ve been having these dreams.”

 

“Dreams?” From what Russel could recall Murdoc doesn't have dreams that often and if he did he never talked about them.

 

“Mhm.”

 

“What were they about?”

 

“I am not sure but it is always me and some Japanese girl. A teenager it seems.”

 

“Teenager?”

 

“Yeah. About 13 to 14 and something I always notice is that.”

 

“Go on.”

 

“The eyes… the same eyes as me”

 

“So what are you saying?”

 

“I am saying the girl is Noodle and these dreams are me telling myself I am not fit to become a father.” As the conversation continued the words tasted bitter coming from his mouth and made him feel a little nauseous. 

 

“So you’re saying that you are gonna give her up?”

 

“I… I don't know…” it felt like his compassionate side and logical side are fighting in the pits of his stomach as he thinks of the current conversation.

 

“Look, come over to the shack tomorrow and we will talk further. Alright?” There was a brief pause before a single word left his mouth.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay. See ya, man.”

 

“Yeah, see ya” and just like that the conversation wraps and now only exists in memory. Causing Murdoc to look at the phone for a long while before walking back to the bed. While he fades back into unconsciousness he tells Russel, Noodle and he will get through this and make the right decisions.

 

Or so he hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies on this being a little short. There is a lot of stuff going on in my life right now and I couldn't exactly find the time to write but I managed and brainstorming plus planning out the next chapter as we speak. As always constructive criticism is much appreciated. Thank you!


	3. some plain day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuart meets noodle for the first time

  
Today was a depressing day, to say the least. The skies were gloomy and gray, the trash on the ground was more noticeable than usual and everything just seemed sad. At least that is what Stuart thinks as he walked down the concrete path.

Just a normal day for him. Wake up, go to school, go home and do it again tomorrow but the routine is not all bland. The stop he takes on his way home always brightens his day just a little bit. Today was at first like any other as he joyfully walked into the store, excited to see Russ and his employees as well as get a new record or two. He remembers the first time he went into that store as if it was yesterday.

_It was about two years ago when Stuart wanted to get something special for a girl he had a major crush on. Paula Cracker. Stuart idolized that girl, they had so much in common in each other such as liking the same music, playing the same activities during recess and their chemistry was great causing Stu to practically fall head over heels. It was only subtle though, in Paula's eyes they were just best friends so when it came around the time of her birthday it wouldn't be weird for Stuart to hand her a gift and vice versa. Both were just good friends. So Stu wanted to gift the girl a record and what better place than to go to the local record shack? He decided the day before Paula's official day of birth he would go into the store on his way home. He must've spent a good few minutes looking at the records because a big man with brown skin approached him._

_"Need some help kid?" The man asked. It took Stuart a moment to process the question and looked up to answer it._

_"Uh, yea where are the Beatles records?" The man directed stu to the box full of Beatles albums and they both talked about music from 30 years ago to modern day. He made a good friend that day._

"Ello!" Stu cheerfully exclaimed in the direction of two men one brown skinned and the other green. It seems Russel was behind the counter talking to a certain green gentleman. Murdoc or Mr.Niccals as pot likes to call him. He used to call Russel, Mr. Hobbs but he insisted to call him by his first name once the two became closer. Stuart didn't mind though after all Russel is kind of like an uncle to him. He would always give the blue-haired boy advice and wisdom that be in the back of his mind for all of the time he spends on this green world. Even though Russ is only 7 years older it sometimes feels like he is 70 years older.

"Don't use a ten dollar word if it is no better than a ten cent word Stuart." The Brooklyn native has once told him when he saw the boy doing his homework. He must've written some rubbish word that made you sound like a pretentious arse cause that is when Russ said the line. He knew little about American currency but knew what 'cent' and 'dollar' meant and kept that piece of advice in the back of his mind ever since. The point is, Stu likes that man.

"What's up Stu?" Russel greeted as he went in for a fist bump which Stuart gladly accepted.

"nothin' much. You?"

"ah, just running the store as per usual."

"Hm. How about you Mr. Niccals?"

Niccals' head jolted up towards the boy. And that was when Stu noticed the light blue bundle he was cradling.

"Oh, you know same old same old." The man replied after a few moments.

"what's that?" stewy asked pointing to the bundle.

"uh." Once again it a few moments for Murdoc to respond.

"it's... my kid." He admitted.

"your kid?!" Stuart looked at Niccals surprised. But wait, Wasn't he single? why would he have a kid if he wasn't in some sort of relationship? unless it was a secret one. What's going on?

"Yeah, Someone decided to deliver a baby to his doorstep and Mudz thinks she is his daughter." Russel chimed in at the perfect moment and answered the questions he had in his head.

"What's her name?" Stuart asked directing the question towards Mr.Niccals

"Noodle" he stated as if he knew Stuart was gonna ask it. Noodle. Ain't that a weird name.

"What made you choose that name?" Stuart asked.

"Well, funny story really... I just kept calling her a little noodle the first few hours I got her. I am not sure why I kept calling her that it just... felt right." Murdoc replied. This was followed by a few moments in silence as Stuart tried to find a way to continue the conversation.

"can I hold her?" Stu asked. Which caused Murdoc to gain eye contact with the boy. Which he maintained for a moment before looking to Russel as if for approval. Russel must've nodded because Niccals nodded and proceeded to give Stuart the kid. 

The bundle of blankets felt soft and warm in Pot's arms and it made feel warm and soft inside. The kid felt so fragile in his arms that he felt that if he made one wrong move he would drop her. so he held as if he would an egg. There is not much to do when you were you were face to face with a person who just started their life. So, Stuart looked up at the father- supposed father. The man's worried and anxious look was gone and what replaced it was a relaxed, calm one. He looked as if there was nothing wrong with the world as he watched his kid be in utter bliss and peace.  

"Isn't she beautiful?" Murdoc asked.

"She is. surprisingly, considering you're the father" The dumb little joke caused Russel to laugh and to have Murdoc hang his head as he took it in.

"Very funny, Stu." Murdoc retorted as he picked up the child from Stuart's arms.

"Well, gotta head home. You'll pick up Noodle in the morning right, Russ?" The satanist asked as he looked towards the store owner. 

"mhm. you have a good night Niccals." Russ answered.

 

"Yea, yea. See you" he stated as he made his way towards the exit. Cradling the bundle as if it was the greatest treasure on earth. The two watched him go in silence and only when he was out of sight Russel spoke up.

  
“Wonder how the kid’s gonna turn out” Stewie looked up at Russ in order to respond

“Think she’ll be a decent person?”

“I like to believe so. I hope we all make a positive impact on her and she brings the same positive impact on to others.” Russel paused for a moment then looked down at Stuart to gain eye contact.

“Wouldn't you agree?”

“Mhm.” Stuart looked at the doorway where Murdoc exited and without thinking quietly blurted out. “I always wanted a little sister.”

This made Russel chuckle a bit.  
“Well, you best be a good big brother, kid.” Stu nodded as he looked towards the glass doors to the store and the two sat in silence. A peaceful silence as they wait for nothing to happen.

Well, today wasn't plain after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by spacefeeel on tumblr give them a follow!  
> https://spacefeeel.tumblr.com/


End file.
